Nighty night, Padawan mine
by nilmil
Summary: Master QuiGon Jinn and his Padawan ObiWan Kenobi spend a relaxed evening together after months away from the Temple on missions. SMALL ADDITION and a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Any feedback is appreciated, including flames. I know that there'll be many mistakes and I need to improve.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing belongs to me. I make no money from this.

In the highly unlikely event that someone wants this fic on a website (I'd probably die of shock), please ask me first.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi spend a relaxed evening together after months away from the Temple on missions. If you read JA, I figure that this could be after Xanatos and a few more missions immediately after that episode. SMALL ADDITION and a little extra editing.

Nighty night, Padawan mine

By NilMil

"Shouldn't you be asleep like a good little Padawan? I'm sure that all the other Padawans are fast asleep and dreaming by now," a deep voice said, interrupting the silence of the night. Qui-Gon couldn't help teasing the boy, even though he didn't know if Obi-Wan would recognize it for what it was. He hadn't been in a mood like this for a very long time and was surprised to find himself feeling this way.

Obi-Wan gave a start and took his elbows off the table, hoping that there weren't palm-prints on his chin. He had been so engrossed in his reading that he hadn't sensed his Master coming in. The large man usually moved silently, not to mention gracefully, and so Obi-Wan didn't really expect to hear him, but their bond was completely open and he should have sensed his Master's approach through the Force. He was chagrined to be surprised by his Master yet again.

"Obi-Wan? Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to keep his tone as lighthearted as before, although the slightest worry had started to worm its way into his thoughts.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his unruly hair while he thought of an answer. It was very late and although Qui-Gon didn't set a curfew for him, it was now well past the time that his Master usually went to bed at. His Master had not imposed his own bedtime on Obi-Wan, though, and now he was confused. The reasoning his Master used that "everyone else is doing it and you'd better be good like them" was one that he hadn't heard since his very earliest Crèche years. He couldn't decide if his Master was actually disappointed with him, teasing him, or just wanted an explanation. His Master had rarely joked with him before. In the end, he decided that the simplest answer was best. "I was studying, Master," he replied quietly.

Qui-Gon thought about his Padawan. He didn't think that Obi-Wan was having any problems with his studies, despite having to study many of his lessons by himself whenever he could take some time out during their missions away from the Temple. His records had shown that he was not only quick to learn, but also hardworking. However, Qui-Gon couldn't really think of any other reason why his Padawan would still be awake at this hour. He certainly hoped that the boy wasn't waiting up for him. It would be a crime to make even one more person suffer from the tedious but necessary errands that he had had to run, now that he was back in the Temple. He decided to put the latter reason past Obi-Wan. "You weren't waiting for me were you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon casually asked.

As soon as the boy looked down he had his answer, but he still waited for his Padawan to give voice to it. "Yes, Master. I was waiting for you." Obi-Wan said, looking back up at his Master. Inwardly Obi-Wan cringed, wondering if he'd done wrong. He straightened his spine but couldn't help swallowing nervously.

Qui-Gon picked up on Obi-Wan's discomfort even though the boy tried to hide it and he quickly said "Obi-Wan, you've done nothing wrong. I just didn't expect to see you here. From my experience of Padawans, the last thing that they would voluntarily do is extra study." The last sentence was said wryly. To be honest, the best experience that he could rely on was his own, when he had been Yoda's Padawan so long ago. Qui-Gon really couldn't say that he had been as studious as the boy in front of him now. He had been a rather trying Padawan, he could admit to himself now that there many years since that time. 

Qui-Gon grinned warmly at Obi-Wan, hoping to coax a smile from him in return and put the boy at ease. He was rewarded with a tentative smile from the young one. Qui-Gon couldn't resist ruffling the boy's hair at the shy, endearing smile, chuckling when Obi-Wan couldn't hide his surprise.

"Now then, would you like something to drink?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice becoming more distant as he moved toward the foodroom with a few bags that he'd carried into the apartment. His words were still distinct, although softer, when he spoke from the other room "I've brought back some herbal tea as well as a chocolate drink." Obi-Wan trailed after the man when he'd finished checking that there was nothing more to be carried into the foodroom. "Hot chocolate would be nice, Master. Thank you." He saw that Qui-Gon had put away the few things that he'd brought in the bags and wandered back to the livingroom since Qui-Gon had already filled the kettle and was getting the cups out.

He book marked the page that he was at and put his notes away in his room, since he didn't intend to get any more study done now that his Master was back. Besides, he had a slightly uncertain yet persistent feeling that his Master wasn't thinking of any further study this evening for either of them. It seemed to Obi-Wan that for tonight, study was the last thing on his Master's mind.

He could hear a faint tune as he went out and was pleasantly surprised to find his Master humming. This was something that Obi-Wan had only heard rarely. He'd asked his Master about it the first time that he'd heard the man humming and had been very surprised to find that his Master did it without conscious thought.

Obi-Wan gratefully took his drink from his Master and sat next to him on the couch. It was patched and worn but still in good condition considering how old it looked.

The two of them savored the silence and their hot drinks, comfortable in the other's presence.

Qui-Gon felt pleasantly drowsy and started entertaining thoughts of getting some sleep. He remained stretched out on the couch, though, indulging in the time that he could spend just with Obi-Wan. His thoughts drifted along about nothing and he felt the day's tension gradually leave him.

It felt good to be home. Somehow, during the missions that he'd shared with Obi-Wan, he'd started to miss being at the Temple. He'd been too busy at the time for that feeling to surprise him, but now that he was back, he could appreciate being with his friends again. He had already lowered his constant guard. Of course, one could never drop it completely, but here in the Temple he was less on edge all the time.

Obi-Wan, too, was relaxed, allowing his thoughts to float along. He didn't keep track of his thoughts but after awhile, he found himself thinking about the day.

It had been busy for him as his first whole day back at the Temple. This time, Qui-Gon and he were to stay for longer than just a stop between missions. They had both run around the entire Temple since they landed and gave their report to the Council.

Although they were both tired after the long flight and the immediate report that followed it, each had his own tasks to complete, and they had barely seen each other apart from the meals they shared in the dining hall.

Obi-Wan had had to meet each of his teachers to see if there was any more work or extra practise to be caught up on, move his belongings into the apartment that he would share with Qui-Gon during his apprenticeship, get new clothes to replace his outgrown ones and numerous other chores.

Today had been the first time that he'd seen the dwelling place of his Master. He liked the soothing tones of brown, beige and green. The apartment felt peaceful and he didn't think that it was drab at all, even though he knew that some people would probably see it that way. The large bookcase filled with ancient, bound volumes was hard to miss and he wondered if his Master had managed to read all of them.

The scent of living things made him look further. There were plants everywhere, including a delicate tree that graced the living room.

Obi-Wan had been intrigued by the trunk, which was made of a few separate strands twined together to form one trunk. The tree's topmost leaves nearly brushed the ceiling.

The odd flower splashed different colours around the room. He wondered how his Master managed to keep the plants alive when away on a mission, but then saw the discrete tubes that dipped into each pot. Qui-Gon must have turned the watering system off when he'd entered because he now made his way around the room from plant to plant, checking and watering each one. 

His own room was bare with only a sleepcouch and desk that made the space seem less empty. The walls were a neutral beige and he quickly decided to use the colours of the rest of the apartment in his room as well. He opened the small door within the room to find a modest wardrobe and a little extra storage space. Obi-Wan nodded absently to himself whilst recalling the exact amount of space his belongings took up in his old room. The space here would more than serve his needs as he didn't tend to keep much.

Obi-Wan had been relieved to note that although the apartment was tastefully elegant, it felt very much like home. It was a place that he could live in, not an immaculate show home. Starting from when Obi-Wan had first set foot through the door, he'd felt as though he'd always belonged in his new quarters. He sensed that, somehow, his Master had known that and was relieved that he felt comfortable in the apartment. Obi-Wan couldn't think why his Master would trouble himself over his third Padawan, but conveyed his liking of the apartment to Qui-Gon with a smile. They had understood each other without having to speak or use the bond.

Obi-Wan gazed languidly around the room now, thanking the Force for how fortunate he was. The silence between the two was broken by him. "So quiet," Obi-Wan said, not yet realising that he was vocalizing his thoughts.

Qui-Gon's deep voice softly agreed "Indeed, Padawan. It is very peaceful here."

Obi-Wan blinked at Qui-Gon and looked a bit confused while his sleepy brain processed what the man had said.

"Oh." Obi-Wan said slowly when he'd worked it out. "I didn't mean that about the night here, even though that's true. I was actually thinking of one of the times before when I'd woken up and gone out to get some water. You were still working, and you were very quiet. I found it easier to make myself study after seeing you so working so hard all the time. Whenever I didn't feel like doing any study, I'd think that if you could stay awake to work, then I could do the same." Obi-Wan's voice was very slightly slurred with sleepiness. His head was starting to tip forward and he couldn't hold back a yawn when he'd finished. Qui-Gon reached over and guided Obi-Wan's head to rest on his shoulder before it fell all the way forward to the boy's chest.

Qui-Gon hid his surprise at Obi-Wan's honest words. He didn't think that he had such an impact on his young charge. "You're a fine apprentice, Padawan," he finally responded. Then, still supporting Obi-Wan, he stood and stretched. "Come on. Bedtime for me. You look like you might just need some sleep too." The wink was lost on Obi-Wan, whose eyes were still half-closed. "I'll come and tuck you in soon," he said as he bent down to take the mugs to the kitchen.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan shook himself awake and quickly went off to prepare for sleep.

Qui-Gon glanced back at him, amused once again at how obedient his Padawan was. Throughout all of their missions, including the difficult ones at the start of their pairing, his Padawan had done everything that Qui-Gon had asked of the boy, including all the little things that he'd only suggested. The only exceptions were a few notable times when Obi-Wan had felt that the Force was telling him to do otherwise. 

He thought back to the beginning of the evening and the studiousness of the child. He had truly meant the words that he'd spoken to encourage his apprentice. The boy would be a blessing to guide to Knighthood.

The boy's serious demeanour was something else entirely, though. It was something that had nothing to do with being obedient or studious, he knew. The situations when such behaviour was demanded from the Jedi were often enough. However, there was also a time for laughter. It was not forbidden of the Jedi to enjoy themselves. He had denied all laughter and enjoyment from himself since his last Padawan. It still hurt him to think about that time, but Obi-Wan was like a healing balm and now at least he could actually think about that experience objectively.

He knew that as he'd grown and become a Knight, then a Master, he usually seemed very reserved to those who didn't know him well. But as a child, it had been different. Qui-Gon didn't think that when he was the boy's age, he'd been as serious as Obi-Wan now. However, at 13, he'd only been exposed to the more mundane missions that the less experienced Master/Padawan teams were assigned, with Yoda at his side at all times. Certainly at that young age he'd not had to watch people die. His transition from the sheltered life at the Temple to the harsh reality of the galaxy was much gentler than Obi-Wan's had been.

Either he was very intimidating and Obi-Wan wasn't used to him yet, or the boy hadn't had much to be light-hearted about and was by nature a serious person. He'd find out which of the two was true soon enough.

Qui-Gon discovered that he'd automatically washed the mugs whilst his mind had wandered off, and he quickly made his way to Obi-Wan's room.

The boy looked as though he was already asleep and the Jedi Master felt a twinge of guilt for staying up with his Padawan.

"Goodnight, Master. I enjoyed tonight." Obi-Wan's sleep-leaden voice shook Qui-Gon from his thoughts and banished those same thoughts.

"Goodnight, Padawan. It was good to relax with you. See you in the morning." Qui-Gon softened his voice. "Sleep now. That's it, Padawan." He said soothingly as Obi-Wan's eyelids drooped lower again. "Go to sleep like all the other, _good_ little Padawans," he just couldn't resist adding in a whisper.

"Why of course, Master. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, my esteemed Master." Obi-Wan's now not-so-sleepy voice said, to Qui-Gon's surprise.

He poked his tongue out at his Padawan, glad that there were no recording devices in the room, and ducked swiftly out the door.

"Master, at least you didn't try the one-eyebrow-raised thing. I'm sure that those would give you premature wrinkles anyway," his Padawan's voice wafted after him. Qui-Gon could hear Obi-Wan's smile in his voice. The boy must have given in to showing his amusement outwardly. 

Qui-Gon grinned. It seemed that Obi-Wan had a good sense of humour. The boy could be quite subtle with regards to showing it. Only the laughter through the bond had let Qui-Gon know that Obi-Wan had been deadpanning his first retort in a serious and slightly shocked voice. There hadn't been even a hint of a smile on his face.

--Nighty night, Padawan mine-- Qui-Gon sent through the bond even though he could feel that Obi-Wan was truly asleep this time. The Jedi Master only managed to stay awake long enough to pull the covers over himself before he too succumbed to sleep.

Not Quite The End (but nearly there)

A.N. Something stupid that really no-one should bother reading (I just had to do this for my own conscience though): Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had an immediate audience with the Council because both of the them had wanted to get it over and done with asap. Not because the Council was heartless enough to force the two of them into it after their flight.

Please, please, please. I beg of you, please review! Just press the review button, or email me at JohnDoe365

Really, I don't care if it's criticism. I need to improve my writing. Nor do I care how short or long it is. Anything goes. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Any feedback is appreciated, including flames. I know that there'll be many mistakes and I need to improve.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing belongs to me. I make no money from this.

In the highly unlikely event that someone wants this fic on a website (I'd probably die of shock), please ask me first.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi spend a relaxed evening together after months away from the Temple on missions. If you read JA, I figure that this could be after Xanatos and a few more missions immediately after that episode. SMALL ADDITION and a little extra editing.

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan woke to the gentle peals of a windchime. He stretched and wandered out into the livingroom.

There, he found his Master sitting on the floor, humming and surrounded by pictures. He wasn't sure, but the man looked slightly wistful. For some strange reason, Obi-Wan thought that his Master was almost melancholy.

"These haven't seen the light of day for so long," Qui-Gon muttered to himself under his breath. He looked up, then, and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Good morning, Master," Obi-Wan said. "The windchime sounds nice from my room."

"Good morning, Padawan. I only like this particular windchime. It isn't too high-pitched," Qui-Gon replied cheerfully. He got up from the floor and propped the picture that he'd been looking at on the couch. Obi-Wan saw that it was a painting of a star system. Qui-Gon started gathering the rest of the pictures together.

"Those are really pretty. Can I look at them?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't see the surprise and pleasure that flashed across Qui-Gon's face at the words, because he was tilting his head to look at a sketch of a city. "Where did you get this, Master?"

"I drew that, Padawan." Qui-Gon started laying out the pictures again.

Obi-Wan looked at the man in his turn to be surprised. "It's beautiful. I didn't know that you're an artist. What about the others? Did you do all of them too? How about this one?" Obi-Wan indicated a painting of a stalking kitten about to pounce.

"Yes. All of this was done by me," Qui-Gon said. He couldn't help the abashed smile that appeared on his face.

"Master, can we put them up on the walls? Please?" Obi-Wan asked, looking hopeful. His Master seemed inordinately pleased at his suggestion. He couldn't think why. It was almost as if he wasn't expecting it. _Maybe his art had been criticised before, by someone whose opinion he'd valued._ Obi-Wan thought. He didn't suppose that his Master's reaction had anything to do with Xanatos, but he prayed that it hadn't.

"I'll go get some more frames. You can pick out the ones you like the most, and we'll decide and hang them up together.

"I was going to put those two in my room." Qui-Gon nodded toward the painting of the star system, and the portrait next to it. "So don't choose them." He smiled at the question that was about to burst from his Padawan, and answered it before it ate the boy alive. "Yes, that was my first Padawan." He looked at Obi-Wan and offered, "if you can stay still for long enough, I could do one of you too, later."

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly. "I'd love that, Master."

Qui-Gon left the livingroom but quickly returned with more frames. During his absence, Obi-Wan recalled that he had seen the hooks up on the wall yesterday but had been to tired to wonder what they were there for.

He looked around and noticed that the squat chest that served as a low table was open and a smattering of curious, handmade and elegantly beautiful objects were scattered around it. Tissues that had been used to wrap the objects were strewn amongst them, and he could smell something funny coming from the chest.

Obi-Wan guessed that his Master had collected the curios during his travels. Perhaps some were gifts from close friends. The smell was probably to deter any insects from destroying them whilst in storage.

They would look pretty around the apartment, Obi-Wan thought. He could see a few niches that some of the objects would fit into perfectly, but he hadn't a clue whether his Master would want to put his belongings out in the open or not. They seemed to have been stored for a very long time.

Qui-Gon rested the frames against the wall next to the two frames already there, then joined his Padawan amidst the pictures laid out on the floor. "Are you rrready vor zome zecorrrating?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down comically. He was looking forward to choosing the pictures together with his Padawan.

"Alvays rready, szir," replied Obi-Wan, grinning back at Qui-Gon.

"Whose was that kitten, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, making as much as he could of the change in his Master's mood and looking forward to hearing more about his Master's past life.

"He belonged to Sech, a gardener's son on Ragan VIII." Qui-Gon smiled at the memory of that planet and the little kitten. He looked at Obi-Wan who was still listening attentively. From the feeling across the Master/Padawan bond, the boy really did want to hear more.

"That little rascal was remarkably like you, Padawan." Qui-Gon began. Obi-Wan nodded in anticipation and settled down to listen. "Forever hungry, he was. See the tail? He was an impatient little thing. He tried to pounce on everything, including me. I could only manage to sketch him because he was persistent if nothing else and stalked everything and anything continually. At the time, I was a newly-made Knight.."

The End.

Please, please, please. I beg of you, please review! Just press the review button, or email me at JohnDoe365

Really, I don't care if it's criticism. I need to improve my writing. Nor do I care how short or long it is. Anything goes. Thanks.


End file.
